


Appel du Destin

by Evergade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: À la citadelle d'Illusiopolis, Kairi reçoit une Keyblade. Et elle a son mot à dire...





	Appel du Destin

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

À la citadelle d'Illusiopolis, les Sans-Cœurs affluaient de partout, et les Similis suivaient allègrement le mouvement. Sora, au rez-de-chaussez du Hall des Mélodies Creuses, se battait avec Donald et Dingo, tandis que Riku, un étage plus haut, tentait de protéger Kairi comme il pouvait.

''On est mal barré, se dit-il. Sora va bientôt arriver et je ne veux pas qu'il me voie comme ça.''

Le regard ambré de Xehanort se tourna vers la jeune fille. Et si...

Intérieurement, il songea au pouvoir contenu dans le cœur de la jeune rousse.

Une Keyblade apparut dans sa main. Assez longue, de couleur crépusculaire, le panneton représentait un cœur formé de fleurs. Une Keyblade des plus pures. Idéale pour une Princesse de Cœur. L'Appel du Destin.

L'argenté la tendit à Kairi :

-Tiens.

Surprise, Kairi la pris. Elle l'observa un instant et se tourna vers Riku. Son expression changea radicalement. :

-Non mais je rêve ? Tu appelles ça une Keyblade ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais me battre avec ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que tu es obligé de prendre le truc le plus féminin que tu puisses trouver !

Riku reçut l'assaut comme il put, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait. Il avait presque détruit leur monde, on lui disait que ce n'était pas sa faute, il lui donnait un moyen de se battre, il se faisait engueuler comme du poisson pourri. Ce n'était pas lui qui choisissait l'aspect des Keyblades, bon sang !


End file.
